


Bad Dreams

by CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorable Harry, Bad Dreams, F/M, Fluff, Godfather Sirius, Happy, Harry's Aunt, Kid Harry, Lily's Sister Reader, Night Terrors, Nightmares, One Shot, Pre-Hogwarts, Sirius Never Went to Azkaban, Sirius Raised Harry, Swearing, Young Harry, no azkaban
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale/pseuds/CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale
Summary: Harry suffers from nightmares about his mum and dad's deaths. Luckily you and Sirius are there for him. But Sirius feels like a failure like he's not good enough. You and Harry prove him wrong.P.S. In this fic I pictured Harry around 5 years old.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, James/Lily, Sirius Black/Reader, Sirius Black/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 99





	Bad Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it!

“Sirius,” you murmur as you gently try to shake your husband awake. He was having another nightmare, something you were sure everyone suffered from since the days of Voldemort. Though for Sirius and you, it was from the night your older sister, Lily and her husband, James died. James and Sirius were as close as brothers, and James’s death destroyed Sirius just as much as Lily’s had destroyed you. There was a light though, Harry, your nephew, and godson. Harry was yours and Sirius’s everything.

“What?” Sirius asked as he awoke with a start, quickly grabbing his wand and looking around the room.

“You were having a nightmare babe,” you answer calmly as you place your hand on his shoulder soothingly. He relaxes and puts his wand back on his nightstand before settling against his pillow.

“C’mere,” he whispers sleepily as he pats his chest. You comply with a small smile, loving how he always wanted to cuddle with you after his nightmares.

“I love you,” he murmurs, placing a soft kiss on your forehead.

“Love you too baby,” you reply snuggling into his side. Your blissful state is interrupted by a bone-chilling scream.  _ Harry _ . 

You and Sirius are up and out of bed, wands at the ready and are running to Harry’s room within seconds. Sirius steps ahead of you and throws open the door. You both examine the room for intruders and when you find none you rush to Harry’s side. He’s awake but he’s still panting and he’s all sweaty.

“Sweetheart, what happened? Are you ok?” You ask, sitting down beside him and tug him onto your lap.

“I saw it again. I saw mom and dad and-and  _ him _ .” Harry mutters, breathless.

“Oh baby,” you gasp wrapping your arms around his small, shaking body. Sirius soon joins the two of you on the bed and envelopes both you and Harry in his warm, soothing embrace.

“I’m sowy,” Harry whispers, his lisp more prevalent due to his distressed state.

“You have nothing to be sorry about buddy,” Sirius replies before pressing a soft kiss on the top of Harry’s head.

“But I woke you up,” Harry argues.

“No, buddy, we were already awake. Harry, I have bad dreams too. It’s ok, I’m just lucky that I have Y/n/n to help me through it. Why don’t you come and sleep with us tonight?” Sirius suggests.

“Yeah, we can help chase away the bad dreams,” you say, tickling Harry’s tummy, making him giggle.

“Okay,” Harry agrees with a small smile.

“Good,” Sirius replies, bopping Harry’s nose with his finger. Sirius stands and picks Harry up, cradling him in his arms.

“Blankie? Prongs?” Harry asks you and you comply grabbing his baby blankie and his stuffed stag, Prongs. 

Sirius carries Harry back to your bedroom and sets him down on the bed, before settling in next to him. You sit down beside Harry and help him get all tucked in with his blankie and Prongs when your sure Harry’s all settled you lay down next him.

“Are you sure s’okay?” Harry mutters anxiously.

“Of course baby. Any time you need to you can cuddle with us. We will always be here for you Harry.” You promise, wrapping your arms around his little body.

“Y/n’s right buddy. We’re always gonna be here for you. Whenever you need us just tell us and we’ll be there. We love you, Harry,” Sirius says, cuddling Harry on the other side.

“I love you too Padfoot and Y/n/n,” Harry whispers. Harry’s eyes are beginning to droop but you can see him trying, unsuccessfully, to fight it. 

“Go to sleep sweetheart, we’ll be here when you wake up,” you assure him. You start to rub gentle, soothing circles on his back to help him relax. He’s out like a light a couple of minutes later.

“Poor kid,” Sirius mumbles, his jaw clenching tightly. Sirius sits up and you follow suit, being careful not to jostle Harry.

“I know,” you agree. Harry dreamt about his parents’ murders often, too often. No child should ever have to dream about things like that.

“Goddammit,” Sirius croaked. His hands curling into fists.

“What?”

“I should be able to fucking fix this. James and Lily trusted me. And I can’t even stop Harry’s fucking nightmares. How the hell can I protect him from fucking Voldemort.” Sirius hisses, his hands gripping his hair so tightly his knuckles go white.

“Sirius, you can’t control this. But you help him. Every night he’s had a nightmare we’ve been there. Harry knows he’s not alone, we will never leave him alone. We may not be able to stop it but we can help him, we can make it better.” 

“James would know how to stop it. I’m not him, I’m not good enough, I’ll never be good enough. Harry deserves better than me.” Sirius fumed.

“Sirius, stop. James trusted you, James knew you better than you know yourself. He knew you could do this. You’re doing your best-”

“And it’s not good enough!” He exclaims, anger overcoming him. Harry stirs but neither of you notice.

“Yes, it is. Harry loves you, James and Lily loved you. They knew you would do a wonderful job and you are. No one expects you to be perfect, you can’t control everything. But you can make sure our little boy knows he’s loved and help him through his struggles.” 

“I love you Padfoot,” a little voice whispered. Both you and Sirius look down to see Harry’s big green eyes looking back at you.

“Harry, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you-” Sirius starts but Harry quickly cuts him off.

“It’s ok. You are good enough you know.” Harry assures him.

“You weren’t supposed to hear that,” Sirius mutters, rubbing the back of his neck.

“It’s ok, it’s a good thing I did. You don’t know how awesome you are. I’m so happy I have you Padfoot.” Harry confesses, sitting up to give Sirius a hug.

“I’m happy I have you too buddy,” Sirius replied, his eyes going glossy.

“Now that we have that sorted, bedtime!” You announced causing both Sirius and Harry to groan.

“C’mon, we can go buy those new broomsticks you two have been wanting tomorrow if you boys get to bed quickly.” You offered, both boys nodding enthusiastically. The three of you lay back down, you and Sirius wrapping your arms around Harry. You fell asleep quickly, content with having both your boys next to you. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys all enjoyed it! If you are interested in reading more of my writing you can find more on here or on Tumblr, my username for Tumblr is the same as here.  
> Xoxo


End file.
